The Voltron Show…From A Different Perspective
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: An AU where Keith finds out about the Voltron Show, and may or may not record it and show Krolia…
1. Chapter 1

"Keith!" Vrek's voice broke the younger boy's jog, and Keith barely managed to catch himself.

"Vrek." Keith evenly responded, crossing his arms bitterly as Vrek skidded into the room, his eyes stretched wide with delight.

"You HAVE to see this! The Paladins…" Vrek gasped, clutching his chest as he laughed, acting like a five year old rather then the mature twenty-three year old he was.

"Great. What now?" Keith groaned, following the giddy Vrek. He had pulled the Paladins' fat out of the fire more times then he could count. What happened this time?

As he entered the lounge, he was greeted with a large screen open, and the scene on it…well, it looked stupid.

It looked like Hunk and Allura…on their hands and knees, with Lance, Shiro, and Pidge, left to right, stacked on top of them. And, of course, they just HAD to be wearing cardboard helmets, or, in the arms' case, hands that were shaped like their Lions.

Ilun slapped him on the back, her head tossed back as she laughed, her shoulders rocking. "I can't BELIEVE you were part of this quiznaking team once!"

"Is this for real?!" Keith asked, one eyebrow raised as Allura as Hunk began to scoot forward. A string opened up the Red and Green "lions" mouths and confetti poured out.

Keith groaned, face-palming as "Zarkon" and "Haggar" went "flying" across the stage. "Ilun, Vrek, is this a joke?" He sighed, but something in his gut told him it wasn't.

"No!" Furita called, a smile plastered on her face. "This is THE news! You're the only one who doesn't find this hilarious or inspiring!"

"Yeah!" Lando grinned, his smile spreading. "Sit down; Laugh! There's a bunch of five minute episodes on here."

He flipped to a different channel, and a different appearance popped up.

Lance was doing gymnastics or something down a long rope, trying to woo the ladies of whatever.

Keith had to admit it was funny, although being very, very embarrassing, and slipped down to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Mom. This is going to look shallow and stupid, m'kay?" Keith assured her, crossing his arms as he gazed at the screen.

"Honey, how bad can this be?" Krolia coaxed, wrapping one hand around him gently. "Surely it's not as strange as the time your father had me watch the original trilogy of Star Wars."

Keith snorted out through his nostrils, shaking his head. "Ugh. The prisoner Leia outfit was inappropriate."

"And how the Luke and Leia kissed?! Gross." Krolia shuddered. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

Keith frowned, pressing play.

Almost instantly a dummy rolled into the stage, and he heard Coran, speaking very professionally, announce that they needed Voltron.

Krolia snorted, glancing at him. "Is this a little kid show from Earth?"

"Uh…not…exactly…" Keith groaned, resting his head in his hands again.

A few more second passed. Then Lance's voice.

"I need you help, Keith!"

Allura. "I'm on it!"

"That's not really you…is it?" Krolia asked, staring at shock at the white-haired Altean.

"No. At this point very few people knew I left the team, so…they got a replacement."

"Ah. She's very pretty. Honey…"

"Mom!" Keith snapped, glaring venom at her.

"Right, sorry, honey."

There was a tick of silence before Krolia made another sound. "What about the girl with glasses? She seems intelligent."

"Mom!" Keith squirmed, feeling himself begin to get warm in the cheeks. "We hardly know each other."

Krolia ignored him and the Voltron Show going on, pressuring the topic. "There's plenty of nice Blades around, I met this one very pretty one, Furita, a few days ago. She seems-"

"Mom!" Keith pulled away from her grasp, glaring at her through narrow slits. "Can we PLEASE just watch the show?!"

Krolia watched for another dobosh as Shiro leapt in the air, easily cutting the dummy in half.

"Why didn't he start out with that move?" Krolia asked, squinting at the screen.

"That's what I said! Nobody listened." Keith pouted.

"Ah." Krolia nodded. "That big, yellow one is the comic relief, yes?"

"Naw." Keith shook his head. "Well, I reckon so. Lance has matured a lot, so Hunk is kinda filling his shoes."

"Ooh." Krolia nodded. "I can't believe you were friends with these blathering IDIOTS. Maybe I can hook you up with some better friends."

"I'll think about it." Keith shrugged, and, opposite what his mother believed, he disclaimed it within moments.

He still loved his adopted family, no matter how idiotic they could be.


End file.
